Internet access has increased the availability and accessibility of content, such as news articles, journal contents, books, blogs, social media, and webpages. Such content is generally accessible within a short time period after publication and may be accessible to any number of multiple publishers as well as users. In addition, such content is consumed on multiple devices such as smartphones, tablets, computers, and laptops.